Rise or Fall Together
by suzii3499
Summary: Extermination War ended billions of lives. It is a war which angels brought upon humans because they believe that humans should pay for their sins. However, two powerful archangels Michael and Armatia turn their back against their brother Gabriel. Together they stand side by side, protecting the chosen one, helping humans in Vega and fighting battles against their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I recently began to watch the new TV show Dominion and I fell in love with it. This is my very first fanfic story I have written, so I am nervous and excited at the same time. English is not my first language, so it might have slight mistakes with it. I hope you, readers, will grow to like the story as I write and plus I will go along with the episodes. **

Rise or Fall Together

Ch.1

On November 21st 2013, Extermination War occurred on the human population. Angels brought war against the humans because of their sins, which they believed made God turn his back on them. Full of revenge and anger, Archangel Gabriel led his siblings down toward Earth and angels began to consume human bodies and exterminate other human beings. That day onward billions of lives were lost. Yet, hope remains. Many archangels did not support their siblings, which made them to turn their backs on them. Archangels Michael and Armatia were respected angels among their siblings. God favored them and it made him happy that Michael and Armatia were close to one another. They understood and comforted each other. However, they did not share the same view point as their siblings. They believed that humans can be saved and needed guidance to the right path. Thus, their view points caused many angels, especially Gabriel, to feel betrayed by one of their own. Seeing that angels were going to carry out their plan despite what they were saying, Michael and Armatia flew down from the heaven, cut their wings, and traveled to Paradise Falls where they would find the young women who carried the child who would become the savior of humans. From that day onwards, they swore to protect the boy at any cost and help out humans against their own siblings. Thus, the battle continued.


	2. Chapter 2

8-ball

Alex was cautiously walking through the broken down casino, not wanting to draw attention to him. He moved toward his covered jeep, flung the cover off to one side, and opened his trunk to put away supplies, which he would say he went to find for the people, which is a good way of explaining to get himself out of lectures, most of the time.

As he was putting away cans of food, ammos, and weapons, Alex a screech and a crash which made him freeze. _Shit,_ thought Alex, _I was sure I was quiet and not followed._ He turned his head waiting to hear the noise again, though wishing that he wouldn't. But he heard it again and took out his gun. Alex knew that he if he finds trouble, though mostly it was trouble finding him, he was going to get an earful lecture from the archangels. _Oh what the hell,_ he thought while walking slowly toward the noise,_ I will be getting a lecture for leaving the city so might as well check it out._

Gripping his gun tightly and raising it to his eyelevel, Alex soon came to a surprising scene which made him stop where he was. Couple of feet away from him, there were three 8-balls surrounding a poker table playing a game of cards. Neither of the three noticed Alex, which he was grateful. However, walking backwards Alex's foot stands on a bottle and _Crack_. All three heads turn to look at Alex and at that moment Alex wished he didn't leave the city.

One short and chubby looking one, pointed her finger at Alex, beckoning him to them, "Come, join us," smiling at Alex showing her tiny sharpened teeth, "there is an empty seat."

No sooner she said did, Alex fired his gun at one of them, killing it instantly. He soon turned around and ran as quickly as he could to his jeep. He pressed the gas and was driving fast back to the city. Looking back, he noticed that one of the 8-balls had wings and was flying towards him. Driving at the top speed, Alex picked up his radio. "A. Lennon, pass code 2271, open the gate." He waited, but no response. "A. Lennon, pass code 2271, open gate." No response. Alex was growing impatient. "A. Lennon, pass code 2271, open the damn gate. I've got an angel in pursuit. Where are you guys?!"

As Alex was nearing the gate, the angel caught up to him and broke through the glass grabbing a hold on him. Alex threw an elbow to his face and he quickly let go, but soon landed on the windshield, completely blocking Alex's view. They were nearing the gate and Alex felt this and pushed the gas even more. Seeing the lights and the canons, Alex suddenly pressed hard on the bake and the move caused the angel to fall back. It flew up and tried to fly away, but the canons were too quick and fired at it and soon it burst to flames.

Alex drove pass the gate and was surrounded by soldiers with their guns. One of them opened the door and roughly pulled him out by his arm, while another one scanned him. "Possession negative," a voice read.

"Lennon," approached an angry soldier, "What the hell where you doing outside the city without authorization?"

"Oh there was a two-way buffet at the flamingo and I couldn't miss it." Alex replied sarcastically. But the soldier didn't register the sarcasm and grew even angrier. "What do you think I was doing? You saw the 8-ball, there isn't just one of them there is a whole group of them. We need to tell Riesen."

"No." The soldier grew little pale at the news of the 8-ball. "You will be taken to the archangels, your one of their men. I will tell Riesen."

"No need to have Alex be taken to Michael. I'm here." All heads turned to Armatia who was standing there as if she was there the whole time. She walked closer to Alex and turned to the soldier who had a strong grip on Alex, as if he would evaporate into thin air if he let go. "I'm sure Alex won't run away if you let go of him," and turning to the other soldier, "I will take Alex to see Michael- "Aw, come on" interjected Alex- and he will be notified of this news." Armatia taking no note that Alex interrupted her took him by his arm leading him out of the room.

"Tia" Alex began hoping he could get on her good side at least, however she held her hand to silence him and spread her wings opened. He got the idea that she is going to fly with him to Michael. He put his arms around her and she did the same and soon she was flying to a tall building. He had to admit it was a great feeling to fly in the air. The wind was nice and no one can stop you. The feeling was short when Armatia descended on the rooftop and let go her hold on Alex. She turned around and faced the city lights.

Alex knew that he was going to get a lecture from her any second, but the scary part of her to him was her silence. He never knew what went on her mind. She was respected along with Michael in Vega. With Michael being the leader and protector of the city, counsels often asked her wisdom. She saw the good in people and helped them when she could. Counsel members took note that Michael and Armatia balanced each other, one would lead and the other would offer wisdom. Unlike Michael, Alex took note that she acted affectionate toward many people. He had seen it many times when Michael would look cold and unemotional to many things, especially to him. Alex would sometimes have angry outbursts with him on things going on in the city and Michael would do nothing but simply say it is the best for the citizens. However, Armatia was different with Alex. She acted like a big sister he never had. She would care for him when she felt he was down, give him advices on anything he wanted, or sometimes, rarely he admit, she would help him when he's out by going with him. He loves her like a sister, especially when he has no family in Vega.

"Tell me Alex." Armatia turned around and folded her wings until they were gone. "What was running through your mind when you decided to leave the city? Especially when you know the danger that is on the other side. I could have gone with you, you know."

Alex was quite for some time. He looked at her, thinking on what to say. He didn't want to upset her anymore than she is now. He signed, "I was just getting supplies that I thought were necessary, anything at all." He knew that it wasn't the strongest point to argue, but he hoped it would work.

She slowly walked to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Alex, I know that you want things to change and that there won't be the numbering system." Alex looked at her in pointed look_._ "I know it Alex, I can read you. You want equality, where people don't tell you what to do and how to live. But times like these people are lost. General Riesen established that system so that humans will not be in chaos. He didn't want people to kill one another to gain the higher spot on the pyramid. But, I'm sure in time there will be a change. You just need patience." She explained to him in a soft tone like a mother to a child. Alex understood that she's trying to make him feel better and he was grateful to her. It made him happy that she is taking her time to console him, because he knew Armatia has more important things to do than just stand on the rooftop and talk to him. She made him feel that even though he is soldier, someone does care for him.

Armatia knew that Alex was feeling distraught over the situation. She knew that Michael will not be letting Alex off the hook, so to speak. Alex will most likely look up to her when he'll face Michael. She often rescued Alex when Michael decided to give him any punishment.

"Chin up, little brother" smiled Armatia encouragingly. Alex looked at her smiling face and couldn't help give a smile back. "You don't have to worry about Michael. I will deal with him."

They turned around and headed to the door that will lead them downstairs. Going downstairs and making several turns, they come across a room. Armatia grabs hold of the handle, but doesn't open the door yet. Turning to Alex, she puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You know Michael as much as I do, though I know him longer. He can be very intimidating, but don't let him bring you down. He tends to do that to many people."

"I know. Believe me, _I _know. Which is why I won't be going down without a fight on this one" Alex said confidently. "No matter how it goes, I know I have you on my side in case he dishes out any cruel punishments."

Turning the handle and opening the door, Armatia led Alex into the center of the room. There was a table and a chair. _What a room to be interrogated,_ Alex thought eyeing the room, which had dim look due to the lights. So he sat on the chair, while Armatia stood next to him, one hand simply hanging on her side and the other resting on the handle of her blade, waiting for Michael to enter.


End file.
